


Day 1 - Neil Hawke/Orsino/Sebastian Vael "introvert activities"

by Meiilan



Series: Kai's shamelessly self-indulgent 30 Day Challenge [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Neil Hawke, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First day of my self-indulgent 30 OTP Challenge. This day's pairing is Neil Hawke/Orsino/Sebastian Vael. The prompt is "introvert activities". Neil Hawke does not belong to me, but the tumblr-user hidinginhumor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1 - Neil Hawke/Orsino/Sebastian Vael "introvert activities"

Orsino did not know how, or when it had started, but recently Hawke and Sebastian made it a point to regularly visit the First Enchanter in his office. They had done so before, but usually they came alone. Hawke came to discuss one of Orsino’s recent requests to the Champion of Kirkwall. Sebastian usually came at the end of his service round in the Gallows, letting the man know that he had seen to the spiritual needs of his charges and if there’s another need for him, he should say so.

But these days they visited him together. They did not necessarily always _arrive_ together. Often times Hawke arrived first, discussing his doing in and for Kirkwall as usual and then he just _lingered_. Sebastian would arrive shortly after, always bringing a basket full of self-made food, he only just tried out and needed their opinion on.

They would sit together and eat, chat a little, joke a little. Neil had a habit of throwing an arm around Orsino’s shoulders when telling him a funny anecdote. Once done he remained subtly snuggled against the elf’s side. Sebastian occasionally patted the back of Orsino’s hand, lingering longer every time until he just kept covering the smaller elven hand with his own, a calloused thumb gently brushing over the exposed fingers. They would remain like this until Orsino began to get restless. When the elf started to fidget, look back at his desk, mumble excuses about his paperwork, they would just smile and leave him be.

When Orsino sat down behind his desk again to do his work, Neil would produce a book from the pockets of his robes and Sebastian would either begin to read the Chant, or start knitting one thing, or another. Busy silence would fill the office for hours.

When it was time to leave both Neil and Sebastian always made it a point to move over to Orsino and bid goodbye to him by placing a warm kiss to his cheek, one hand laying comfortably on his shoulder, another gently squeezing his hand.

Orsino did not know how, or when it had started, but he was glad it did nevertheless.


End file.
